Normal
by byunpies
Summary: Kyungsoo selalu berusaha menjadi setenang mungkin ketika dia harus menghadapi seluruh keributan di sekitarnya. Entah itu rengekan Chanyeol, tangisan Baekhyun, bahkan berbagai percobaan pembunuhan yang dilakukan sepasang anak remaja kelebihan energi di rumahnya. [exo fic; chansoo; slight!kaihun-lubaek; bxb; oneshoot]


"Soo, mana dasiku?"

"Di lemari."

"Sabukku?"

"Di atas meja."

"Kaos kaki?"

"Kau sudah memakainya, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol menatap ke bawah sebentar. Benar, sepasang kaos kaki abu-abu telah membalut kedua kaki besarnya. Lalu dia hanya memberikan cengiran secerah matahari sebagai jawaban. "Hehehe."

Kyungsoo sudah terlampau biasa dengan keributan tak penting seperti ini, karena itu ia hanya menghidangkan piring dengan isi yang mengepul hangat di depan Chanyeol dengan tenang. "Ayo makan."

Si mungil itu berkutat sebentar di bak cuci piring sebelum ia berbalik dan menemukan tubuh menjulang itu masih bergeming tanpa menyentuh piringnya sama sekali.

"Apa? Kenapa belum mulai makan?"

Chanyeol nyengir, "Suapi."

Kyungsoo mengernyit. "Kau sudah besar, Park."

"Aku maunya disuapi oleh cintaku yang cantik."

Ah, selalu saja seperti ini.

Padahal masih banyak hal bermanfaat lain yang bisa dikerjakan Kyungsoo kalau dia tidak meladeni permintaan Chanyeol yang aneh-aneh, tapi dia tetap saja mengambil sendok di piring Chanyeol.

"Buka mulutmu."

Chanyeol tampak luar biasa senang. Ekspresinya kalau begini jadi seperti anak-anak.

"Aaaaaaaa~"

Tapi sedetik setelah makanan itu menyentuh lidahnya, si jangkung itu mengernyit.

"Kare lagi?"

"Iya, sisa tadi malam masih banyak."

Chanyeol merengut, "Sisa?"

"Karenya masih banyak, Chanyeol," Bak ibu yang baik hati, Kyungsoo mengusap sedikit noda di sudut bibir kekasihnya dan kembali menyendok nasi. "Kau sendiri yang minta aku masak kare banyak-banyak."

Bibir Chanyeol sudah melengkung sepenuhnya ke bawah. "Tapi tidak makan itu setiap saat juga…"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas.

Dia harus banyak-banyak sabar kalau tidak mau mati lebih cepat.

"Iya, nanti malam menunya beda."

Telinga Chanyeol bergerak naik penuh minat. "Apa?"

Kyungsoo berpikir sebentar. Ia ingat Jongin memintanya kemarin, "Ayam goreng."

"Wah! Oke, kalau begitu!"

Dan Chanyeol menerima suapan berikutnya dengan senang hati.

Setelah beberapa keributan lain dan kecupan disana sini, barulah Chanyeol benar-benar berangkat kerja. Kyungsoo baru saja dapat duduk santai di sofa, menikmati secangkir cokelat panas dalam keadaan yang luar biasa tenang, ketika Baekhyun mendobrak pintu rumahnya dan menjerit nyaring.

"KYUNGIEEEE!"

Nyaris saja dia tersedak cairan panas ini.

Baekhyun menjerit lagi bahkan sebelum dia melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah. "Luhan hyung mengkhianatiku!"

"Baek," _Please_ , jangan lagi. " _Don't be such a jealousy_."

Kemudian Baekhyun berlari padanya. "Tapi dia benar-benar mengkhianatiku!"

Kyungsoo hampir mengerang, tapi dia tahan. "Kali ini apa?"

"Dia mengobrol dengan sekretarisnya—dekat, dekat, dekaaat—sekali!"

Mata memelas bak anak anjing Baekhyun sekarang sudah berkaca-kaca sepenuhnya. Sekali kedip akan langsung membuat anak sungai, tapi Kyungsoo sudah kebal.

"Cuma perasaanmu."

"Tapi—tapi!"

"Luhan hyung tidak pernah selingkuh, Baek. Dari dulu hanya kau saja yang terlalu cemburuan."

Bibir bawah Baekhyun bergetar. Pemiliknya menatap Kyungsoo dengan kekecewaan mendalam, sementara yang ditatap menutup telinganya pelan-pelan.

Nah, setelah ini akan ada tangisan ala tarzan.

"HUAAAAAAAA—!"

Tuh, kan.

* * *

 **Normal  
byunpies storyline**

.

 **WARNING**!

 **bxb  
crack pairs  
ooc**

 **.**

 **ChanSoo** Area  
(with **KaiHun** \+ **LuBaek** )

* * *

Setelah berhasil menghubungi Luhan supaya membawa pergi kekasihnya yang menyebalkan itu, Kyungsoo pikir dia akan mendapatkan _me_ _time_ -nya sekarang.

Tapi tidak.

Memangnya kapan, sih, hidup Kyungsoo pernah tenang?

"Kyungsoo hyuuung~!"

Itu Jongin dan Sehun, masih dalam balutan seragam mereka, yang langsung melompat dari motor dan saling menyikut untuk sampai di pintu rumah Kyungsoo lebih dulu.

"Jangan senggol aku!"

"Yak! Kau curang!"

"AKH! Brengsek, kau menendangku!"

"Aduh! Sial, kau yang duluan menendangku!"

Mengabaikan keributan yang terjadi di luar, Kyungsoo meletakkan majalah yang ia baca untuk menatap pada jam dinding. Ah, jam makan siang. Pantas saja.

"Hyung!" Sehun yang lebih dulu mencapai sofa tempatnya duduk. "Makan apa hari ini?"

"Kare," kata Kyungsoo kalem.

Jongin menyusul sedetik kemudian sembari menendang kaki panjang Sehun dan merengek. "Kan kau sudah janji akan buat ayam goreng, hyung!"

"Ayamnya untuk nanti malam, Jongin."

Sehun misuh-misuh, balas menendang tulang kering Jongin. "Pasti kare sisa kemarin malam."

"Memang."

"Ah, masa makan makanan sisa!"

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab lagi. Hanya beranjak ke dapur, meninggalkan dua bocah berbeda warna kulit yang sekarang tengah saling meninju di ruang tamu itu dan mulai memanaskan kare tanpa mempedulikan apapun.

Jongin dan Sehun bukan siapa-siapanya.

Seperti Baekhyun yang selalu datang mengadu ke rumahnya, mereka bertiga sebenarnya bukan siapa-siapa.

Bukan siapa-siapa yang suka sekali mengganggu ketenangan hidup Kyungsoo.

"Wah!" Terdengar pekikan Jongin. Kyungsoo melirik dari sudut mata, dua anak itu sekarang tengah mengaduk-aduk kulkasnya.

" _Jackpot_!" seru Sehun, mengacungkan botol soju punya Chanyeol. Jongin melotot dan berusaha merebutnya.

"Bagi, Sehun!"

"Apa?! Aku yang dapat duluan!"

"Dasar licik! Cokelatku tadi kau yang makan semua!"

Kyungsoo meletakkan spatulanya sebentar untuk memijit pelipis. Pusing.

Harusnya dia yang marah-marah disini!

Jongin dan Sehun bukan siapa-siapanya, tapi mereka selalu mampir setiap saat hanya untuk minta makan dan mengintervensi seluruh stok makanan di rumahnya.

Sekarang dua anak itu telah bergelut di lantai, tepatnya di samping kaki Kyungsoo. Dengan mudah, pria mungil itu menyambar botol soju yang diperebutkan itu.

"Kalian masih di bawah umur," kata Kyungsoo, setenang mungkin mengabaikan pelototan murka dari dua anak kelebihan kalsium tersebut.

"Hyung!"

"Curang!"

Mereka berdua merengek-rengek di lantai, menarik-narik celana kain dan celemeknya hingga rasanya akan putus, tapi Kyungsoo tak peduli.

"Sana cuci tangan." Dia memerintah sembari mengangkat panci berisi kare panas ke meja makan.

Jongin dan Sehun, lagi-lagi, saling menyikut ganas untuk sampai di toilet duluan.

Diam-diam Kyungsoo mengambil obat sakit kepala. Pusingnya makin menjadi-jadi, tak ada pilihan lain selain menelan benda pahit itu.

Kyungsoo selalu berusaha menjadi setenang mungkin ketika dia harus menghadapi seluruh keributan di sekitarnya. Entah itu rengekan Chanyeol, tangisan Baekhyun, bahkan berbagai percobaan pembunuhan yang dilakukan dua anak remaja kelebihan energi di rumahnya. Dia selalu berusaha sabar untuk menghindari berbagai kemungkinan ribut lagi.

Namun akhirnya topeng ketenangan Kyungsoo lenyap seluruhnya ketika terdengar bunyi gaduh tiba-tiba.

Jongin dan Sehun tengah saling mencekik di kamar mandi.

Kyungsoo tidak sanggup untuk tidak berteriak kali ini.

"YAK! BERHENTI!"

* * *

"Belajarlah masak sendiri!" Marah Kyungsoo. Dua bocah ini tidak pernah tidak mengganggunya. Dan sekarang, tambahan Luhan dan Baekhyun yang baru saja berseteru lagi hanya karena soal siapa-yang-harus-membeli-makan-malam dan berakhir di rumah Kyungsoo untuk ikut makan. Dia kesal, tapi tidak bisa membiarkan mereka semua mati kelaparan.

Karena itu Kyungsoo tetap saja menggorengkan ayam untuk enam porsi. Dengan dua porsi besar yang lebih, kalau-kalau Jongin dan Sehun ingin tambah dan berakhir rebutan lagi.

"Kalau makan masakan Sehun, aku bisa mati." Ini kalimat Jongin yang langsung dihadiahi tamparan keras di pantatnya.

"Seperti kau bisa masak saja!" Sehun, pelaku _harassment_ barusan, menjerit.

Jongin balas memukul pantat Sehun. "Yah! Lebih baik tidak sama sekali daripada membuat orang sekarat dengan masakanku!"

Kali ini Sehun sungguh-sungguh mencekik lawan bertengkarnya. "Yang penting kan aku sudah usaha!"

Susah payah, Jongin melawan sembari menendang perut Sehun. "Buat apa?! Kau hanya bisa menghasilkan racun!"

Kyungsoo meletakkan spatulanya untuk memijit pelipis. Pusing lagi.

Bagaimana bisa Tom-Jerry yang hobinya saling membunuh ini punya hubungan yang lebih dari teman, sebenarnya masih sangat dipertanyakan.

"Kyungsoo," Tiba-tiba Luhan sudah berdiri di sampingnya. "Tolong beritahu tukang cemburu itu kalau aku tidak pernah melakukan apapun."

Terdengar tangisan Baekhyun yang meledak di belakang sana. Sepertinya dua sejoli ini berseteru lagi, kalau melihat tampang Luhan yang luar biasa masam.

Teriakan Jongin dan Sehun serta suara pukulan dan barang berjatuhan menjadi _backsound_ tangisan Baekhyun.

Rasanya sakit kepala Kyungsoo makin menjadi-jadi saja.

"Makanya, berhentilah bersikap mesra pada orang-orang disekitarmu, hyung." Kyungsoo akhirnya bicara dengan sedikit ketus.

Mata rusa Luhan membulat tak terima. "Aku tidak!"

Ya, iya, deh. Memang tidak, tapi wajah manis Luhan yang _baby_ _face_ itu selalu tanpa sengaja membuat orang lain jatuh cinta dan salah paham terhadap niatnya.

"Pokoknya, hyung," Kyungsoo menghela nafas dengan lelah, mati-matian menekan emosinya. Bahkan Luhan pun tidak bisa membiarkannya sendiri. "Supaya tidak ada salah paham lagi, jaga saja wajah lucumu itu."

Oh, tidak.

Kyungsoo mengatakan kata keramat yang tak boleh diucapkan.

Wajah masam Luhan akhirnya jadi merah sempurna. Dan tanpa aba-aba, pria itu berteriak nyaring.

"Siapa yang kau bilang lucu?!"

Seolah semua keributan itu saja tidak cukup, pintu depan terbuka dan menampilkan tubuh menjulang Chanyeol.

"Wah, ada pesta, ya?!" Melihat banyak orang di rumahnya, pria itu memekik senang dan mengacungkan bungkusan yang ia bawa. "Kebetulan! Aku baru saja beli stok soju!"

"Wah!" Itu Jongin dan Sehun yang langsung berhenti dari perkelahiran mereka. Luhan seketika lupa dengan marahnya dan Baekhyun juga menghentikan tangisannya.

Chanyeol berteriak lagi, "Mari kita mabuk-mabukan malam ini, _guys_!"

Semua orang langsung berteriak riuh serempak, "HUOOOOO—!"

Dan akhirnya kepala kecil Kyungsoo meledak juga.

"DIAAAAMMMMM!"

* * *

" _Babe_ ," Chanyeol terdengar takut-takut, "Jangan marah."

Kyungsoo diam, masih berbaring memunggungi Chanyeol.

"Jangan marah…" Chanyeol sedikit merengek, tapi akhirnya membenarkan nada suaranya ketika ingat Kyungsoo akan semakin marah bila dia bersikap kekanakan. "Aku beli soju bukan untuk pesta, sumpah. Hanya ingin membuatmu senang sedikit..."

Kyungsoo akhirnya membalikkan tubuhnya. Dia memang paling lemah kalau sudah diberi kalimat-kalimat merayu begitu. Tanpa menatap Chanyeol, wajahnya langsung dilesakkan pada dada pria itu. "Aku capek."

Chanyeol balas merengkuh pinggangnya. "Iya, tahu…"

"Kalian semua berisik."

"Iya, tahu…"

"Aku jadi sakit kepala terus."

"Iya, tahu juga…"

"Rasanya seperti mau mati saja."

Kali ini Chanyeol berjengit dan menepuk pantatnya agak keras. "Hus, jangan bilang begitu!"

Tapi Kyungsoo tidak main-main ketika mengatakannya.

"Kenapa, sih, kalian tidak bisa membiarkanku sendiri?"

Kyungsoo pusing sekali. Setiap hari dia harus menghadapi hal-hal seperti yang terjadi di hari ini, tambah lagi dengan Chanyeol yang lebih sering bersikap layaknya bocah daripada menjadi pemimpin keluarga yang bijaksana.

Mungkin hanya menunggu waktu hingga Kyungsoo benar-benar sekarat karena seluruh keributan di sekitarnya.

Chanyeol sendiri tidak menjawab. Dia tengah sibuk bergelut dengan pikirannya. Selama ini Chanyeol hanya senang merengek-rengek dan menyusahkan Kyungsoo tanpa alasan jelas. Kekasihnya itu selalu terlihat dewasa dengan ketenangan dan sifat keibuannya—dan dia akan jadi lucu sekali kalau sedang dibuat susah. Chanyeol hanya suka melihat bagaimana si kecil itu mengurusi semua orang seolah semua orang adalah tanggung jawabnya.

Tapi Chanyeol tidak tahu kalau kepala mungil itu ternyata bisa memendam kekesalan juga.

Dia jadi merasa **sangat** - _sangat_ -sangat bersalah. TTTT

"Kalian semua membenciku," keluhan Kyungsoo yang teredam di kaos Chanyeol terdengar lagi. Ucapannya kali ini kembali disambut oleh jengitan dan tepukan keras di belakang.

"Bagaimana mungkin?" Chanyeol terdengar begitu terkejut dan tidak terima. "Aku mencintaimu." Lanjutnya cepat-cepat, tidak menyadari wajah Kyungsoo jadi merah mendengarnya. "Dan mereka semua menyayangimu."

Kyungsoo mendengung, "Memangnya begitu?" Tentu saja dia tidak percaya kalau melihat bagaimana semua orang selalu senang membuatnya pening. Tapi Chanyeol hanya menjawabnya dengan nada meyakinkan.

"Kalau bukan, apalagi? Baekhyun hanya mengadu padamu. Artinya, kamu orang yang paling dia percaya, Soo."

"Tapi aduannya menyebalkan."

"Tapi selain itu dia teman yang baik, kan?"

Tanpa perlu mengiyakan, sebenarnya Kyungsoo juga tahu dari awal. Baekhyun hanya menyebalkan kalau dia mulai membicarakan Luhan. Luhan. Dan Luhan. Anak cengeng itu jadi _sedikit_ melankolis semenjak mulai pacaran, dan entah kenapa hanya Kyungsoo yang jadi sasaran curhat tak pentingnya.

"Dan soal dua bocah bodoh itu…"

"Salahmu," Suara Kyungsoo memberat ketika dia memotong perkataan Chanyeol. Mata bulatnya mengedip lambat, tampak mulai mengantuk. "Kau yang pertama mengajak mereka makan di sini."

Chanyeol terkekeh sumbang. Memang, sih. Dia menemukan Jongin dan Sehun tengah berkelahi di depan rumah mereka ketika pulang kerja—tampaknya mereka patungan beli sebungkus jjajangmyeon untuk dibagi berdua, namun entah bagaimana jadi berakhir saling menggigit di pinggir jalan. Chanyeol berusaha melerai dengan mengajak mereka mampir sebentar.

Dan sejak itu, anak-anak tak tahu diri tersebut jadi selalu mampir untuk minta makan.

"Tidak apa-apa," Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk lembut punggung Kyungsoo. "Hitung-hitung belajar mengurus anak."

Luhan dan Baekhyun hanya orang dewasa berpikiran sempit yang terjebak dalam tubuh mini mereka, jadi pasangan gila itu tidak bisa dianggap sebagai anaknya. Jongin dan Sehun memang masih anak-anak, tapi Kyungsoo tidak mau punya anak seperti mereka.

"Aku maunya anak perempuan," bisik Kyungsoo setelah berpikir keras beberapa saat.

"Kenapa?"

"Mereka manis. Dan tidak akan saling membunuh kalau bertengkar."

Chanyeol terkekeh kembali. Sebenarnya pertengkaran antar perempuan akan lebih gila lagi, tapi Chanyeol tidak ingin memperkeruh suasana manis ini.

"Oke. Nanti kuberikan kau satu."

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab lagi. Ia menyamankan posisinya dalam pelukan Chanyeol dan merenung dalam kantuk, membiarkan pria itu mengecupi pucuk kepalanya dengan lembut.

Keributan seperti tadi pasti akan terulang lagi esok hari. Meski Kyungsoo mengeluh banyak-banyak pun, kebisingan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dan Jongin dan Sehun akan terus merecoki hidupnya tanpa henti.

 _Tapi, yah…_ Kyungsoo masih berpikir sembari menguap. _Setidaknya dalam keadaan seperti ini, Chanyeol bisa menjadi yang paling normal._

* * *

 _ **Kenapa ini? Mau buat yang fluffy tapi malah jadi heboh lagi. Rasanya aku sering sekali membuat fiksi yang tokohnya berisik semua seperti ini—sekitarku juga tukang ribut semua, jadi aku sering terbawa suasana. Tolong ampuni.**_

 **Sukabumi—02.07.2018  
byunpies**


End file.
